One of lives surprises
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Howard's family get bigger not just Baby Neil Micheal. R&R


I do now Own the Big Bang Theory, I do own the OC if I don't say otherwise.

English is not my first language and I am fully aware that my grammar and spelling can be wrong and I am trying to correct it.

Hope you like this!

A surprise

It was Friday and the gang was having pizza as they always have on Fridays, Howard and Bernadette was on their way up with the kids.

But when they entered the apartment of Leonard and Penny they didn't have two children with them but three, holding Howard's hand like it was a lifeline was a young child with reddish brown hair and the greenest eyes anyone of them had ever seen behind them come a dog a rusty brown dog which made Sheldon nervous.

Bernadette who was carrying both babies said that she was just putting them in Sheldon's old bedroom so that they could sleep. Leonard just nodded not taking his eyes of the child who was still clinging to Howard.

The child looked around taking everything in but didn't make a sound just watching quietly one hand holding Howard's hand, the other holding on to the dog's collar.

It was quiet in the room.

"Hello," Penny said to the child "who is this little person then? Something you want to tell us Howard?"

Howard tried to laugh but everyone heard that it was not a real laugh and it sounded weird.

"This is Loke…," He said and looked down at the child but before he could say anything else.

"Take that monster away from me!" Sheldon screamed.

The rusty coloured dog who had looked at Sheldon.

Whatever anyone thought Howard was going to say was forgotten at the moment. Loke made a clicking sound from her tongue and the dog looked up at her and was got a treat for it and a pat on the neck, Loke then turn to Sheldon and just looked at him like she didn't know why he made that much of a fuss.

Loke then turn to look at the others like she was trying to see into their souls.

"Loke can you say hello to my friends?" Howard asked softly

But Loke just waved a little but not a sound could be heard from her, Howard just sighed but nodded before he asked if she wanted to sit by herself or with him, the only answer he got was that Loke squeezed his hand harder and looked near panic at the thought of letting go of him. Howard nodded and sat down on the floor at the table with Loke beside him and it was first now that she let his hand go but she didn't move away from her brother and was more or less sitting in his lap. The dog had lay down and placed its head in Loke's lap and she stroked the dog and seemed to relax a bit. Bernadette had returned from placing Neil and Halley in the more quiet room.

She sat down in the sofa between Raj and Sheldon, she looked over at her husband and Loke and sighed but smiled when the young girl looked up at her but she didn't get a smile or anything back.

"Let's eat am hungry," Penny said and took a slice of pizza and soon was all of them eating the grease food, Loke was asked what she wanted and she pointed at the meatlovers pizza and got a slice of that and some coke cola which she seemed happy with even if she didn't smile or say anything.

"So when did this happened?" Leonard asked nodding at the now eating child who was sharing her slice of pizza with the dog who seemed to love the pizza and eat every tiny bite it got and licked Loke's hand as a thanks this made the girl smile a nearly unnoticed smile.

Howard sighed and felt that he had done that so many times the last day he looked down at the child and smiled.

Loke had finished her first piece of pizza and was now looking at the last piece of piece a bit longing.

It was Bernadette that saw it and placed the last piece on the young girl's plate and got a really small nod as a thanks.

Not soon after all the pizzas had been eaten and everyone was full everyone was making small talk about work, Baby Neil, plans for the weekend.

Loke who had been more focus on her dog than anything else in the room she was now starting to yawn and rub her eyes before she lay her head down in Howards lap and was soon fast asleep holding on to Howard's shirt in one hand and the other arm was wrap around the dog's neck.

"So who is she?" Sheldon asked nodding at Loke

Howard stroke the girl's hair softly to not wake her up before he turn to his friends to explain who the girl was.

So what do you think? Yes first chapter and who should Loke be? Howard's daughter or something else?


End file.
